The Voices Never Stop
by aleksitupper19
Summary: Alexandria Spinnet has always been the typical teenage girl. That was until the winter of her sophomore year, when her parents were found dead in the living room of the Spinnet hose hold. Her family not wanting pity from people leave. They traveled to London where they learn some dark family secrets. They have now returned home to deal with the new drama and chaos coming to pass.
1. Cast and Summary

**A/N: My stories are formatted different from authors since I mainly write on Wattpad but wanted to post my story on here since I know not everyone uses Wattpad. So, I always start with a Cast list so here it is...**

**The Spinnets**

Holland Roden as Alexandria Lucille Spinnet

_The girl who hears voices_

Thomas Brodie Sangster as Aedon Ivan Spinnet

_The Boy who Sees Death_

Luke Mitchell as Gabriel Adam Spinnet

_The Protective Older brother_

Rachelle Lefevre as Katlyn May Spinnet

Mike Vogel as James Devon Spinnet

The rest of TVD Cast as their respectful characters

Alexandria Spinnet has always been the typical teenage girl, she got good grades, was co-captain on the cheer-leading team, captain of the dance team and a loyal and loving friend. That was until the winter of her sophomore year, when her parents were found dead in the living room of the Spinnet hose hold. Alexandria not wanting the pity from her hometown leaves with her twin and older brothers. They traveled to London where they learn some dark family secrets. Now after the Salvatore brothers have returned to Mystic Falls and drama has already started to unravel, the Spinnet siblings are coming Home.

SLOW UPDATES!

UNSURE OF PAIRING FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A SUGGESTION.

A/N: I'm not a very good writer, because I can't translate things from my head to paper, so please don't be mean, but if you have any ideas feel free to comment them. I need all the help I can get; I'm also looking for an editor to help me out so let me know if you want to or not. I'm trying to work on this story while in college and working, so I'll try to update whenever possible. Thanks for reading.

Love

Rae


	2. Character Profile- Alexandria Spinnet

**GENERAL INFORMATION**

Name: Alexandria Lucille Spinnet

Hometown: Mystic Falls

Birthday: August 13th

Age: 16

Species: Banshee

Gender: Female

Nicknames: Al, Allie, Alex, Andy, Dia, Andrea, Spinnet (by Tyler)

**APPEARANCE**

Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde

Eye Color: Hazel

Skin Color: Pale

Body: Small, Curvy, Skinny, Flexible, Slim Body Build.

Height: 5'3'' or 160 cm  
Weight: 117 lbs. or 53kg

Style: Preppy and Girly

**Family**

Mother: Katlyn 'Katie' May Spinnet (Dead)

Father: James 'Jay' Devon Spinnet (Dead)

Brother: Gabriel Adam Spinnet (Older), Aedon Ivan Spinnet (Twin Brother)

**OTHER RELATIONSHIPS**

Family Friends: The Gilberts, The Forbes, Lockwoods, Zac Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman, Shelia Bennett.

Friends: Jeremy G., Elena G., Caroline F., Matt D., Tyler L., Alaric S., Bonnie B., Jenna S.,

Future Friends: Anna, Damon S., Stefan S., Katherine P.,

Enemies: Witch Hunters

Future Enemies: Mason L., Tomb Vampires

Love Interest: N/A

Future Love Interest: N/A

**OTHER**

Favorite Food: Caesar Salad

Favorite Drink: Coke Zero

Favorite Movie: Lord of the Rings

Favorite TV Show: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer

Favorite Color: Green

Favorite Holiday: Christmas

Favorite Season: Fall & Winter

Favorite Time of Day: Night

Favorite Music: Pop, Alternative/ Rock

Favorite Animal: Raven, Owl

Favorite Book: Alice in Wonderland

Least Favorite Food: Red Meat

Least Favorite Drink: Regular Soda

Least Favorite Movie: The Notebook

Least Favorite TV Show: The Simpsons, Sponge bob, and Family Guy

Least Favorite Color: Ugly Yellow

Least Favorite Holiday: Valentine's day

Least Favorite Season: Summer (It's too Hot)

Least Favorite Time of Day: Morning

Least Favorite Music: Rap, Country

Least Favorite Animal: Crows

Least Favorite Book: A Separate Piece

Hobbies: Reading, Drawing, Playing the piano, Dancing, Archery, photography

**School**

Status Quo: Popular

Sports: Cheer leading and Dance

Grades: Above a 4.0

Job: Waitress at the Mystic Grill

**Personality:** Alexandria is a person who will fight for her family until her dying breath, family comes first no matter what. She is very clever and intelligent; she skipped a grade in high school along with her twin brother. She friendly but also very sarcastic and sassy. Alexandria doesn't look for the best people or situations, instead she finds the bad or negative, but this because of her past. She knows how to make herself heard when she wants to be, but also knows how to keep her emotions bottled up very well, until she's has too much and explodes. Many of the people will call her bold because she never steps down from what she believes is right. She usually takes time to go over things before going into a situation, so nothing stupid or dumb happens. But most importantly she is a survivor.

Big Fears: Losing her brothers, losing Control of her powers (again)Witch Hunters finding them

Smaller Fears: Snakes, Spiders

Pet Peeves: People not using manners, especially at the table or eating

Secrets: She has weird dreams about her past life and doesn't understand them. That she is a banshee. She knows about the Supernatural World.

Priorities: Keeping her family safe. Staying alive, pass high school, controlling her abilities, Living a normal life as much as possible.

**Family Background:**

The Spinnets are one of the founding families, like the Lockwoods, they have a secret: they are supernatural as well, Witches to be exact. The Spinnets are a very powerful line and go beyond the Bennetts. They are very special because to beings one a Banshee and the other a Grim Reaper are reborn into lives whenever it is deemed fit.

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think, I'm trying to write this as fast as I can, while trying to work and keep up with college. So, any feedback is great! Thanks -AgentRivers19**


	3. Chapter 1 Going Back

_The room was dark, Alexandria couldn't see a thing. She felt the cool breeze again her skin, as she stood there. She couldn't make out where she was, but she knew she wasn't alone she could hear the whispers of the voices that haunted her, awake or asleep. She knew that they were trying to tell her something, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. Alexandria started to walk forward her hands out in front of her, so she keeps herself from running into anything, she took small steps, moving towards the voices. The closer she got the loud they got, she could make out a few words like "Vampire" or "Hunters", but before she could make anything out everything went quiet. then she heard a scream, it wasn't hers, but it sounded like her. before she could look around to see who it was then everything went blank..._

Alexandria awoke with a gasp. She wanted to know who had screamed and why did it sound so familiar? She rolled over to the side of her bed to look at her clock to look at the time. The red letters looked at her mockingly, it was 5:30, she groaned she knew she had to get up and get ready for her first day back at Mystic Falls High. Begrudgingly she threw the covers off her body and made her way over to bathroom. Alexandria washed her face and brushed her teeth. After that she made her way over to her closet, thinking about what to wear for the day.

After about 15 minutes of going through her closet she finally decided on an outfit. It was a cute maroon cropped sweater, paired with a dark grey skater skirt, black tights and cute brown boots. It was cute, but comfy.

She left her hair down in its natural waves. her make up being a natural look. Slipping her necklace on before putting gold stud earrings in to complete the outfit. The necklace was her ancestors, it was a simple necklace, it had a gold chain that had a moon stone pendant on it. She valued the necklace above most things in this world.

Once she was satisfied on how she looked, Alexandria grabbed her bag from her desk and made her way down the stairs. As soon as she hit the lower level, she could smell the favorite scent of her favorite coffee drink, a french vanilla latte. Oh, how she loved her brother her knew her so well. That's all it look for her to rush to the kitchen, where she saw her brother, Gabriel, making her and Aedon's favorite coffee; Gabriel knew that they both were going to need it because they were not looking forward to going back to Mystic Falls High School.

"How are you feeling, Al?", Gabriel asked his youngest sibling as he handed her latte to her.

She sighed looking down at her drink that was in her hands, "honestly I don't want to go back. I know I must but I still I don't want to. I don't want all the looks and gossip that follows." She took another deep breath before continuing, "I just wish we would have stayed in England, and never came back to this awful town, nothing ever good happens here."

"I know Al, but it was important that we return, for one _they _told us that something was going to happen in this town. Secondly we can't run from the past forever no matter how much we all we want to." Gabriel knew that Alexandria was struggling was the fact that they were back here. He knew it was going to be bad for the first couple months they were here, but eventually she would be much better.

"I sick of _them _telling us what to do, they are dead! They don't have to feel a thing like we do", she said angrily. Gabriel fully agreed with her, by the knew better then to argue with _them_.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her with a serious look "if we fix whatever is going to happen in these couple next month's then maybe we can go back. I'll talk to them about it later once we figure out what is going to happen in this good for nothing town", he said to her.

She looked up at him with look of hope in her eyes. "Promise", she said her voice sounding like a child.

"I promise, Alli-Bear", he said determined to make sure that she was going to be okay in the future. They sat like that for a few more minutes, until they here another pair of footsteps make their way down the stair.

"Mornin' all", he muttered as he entered the kitchen. They all knew that he wasn't a morning person they both hummed a morning back to him while he grabbed his coffee.

Taking a drink of his coffee Aedon, he blinked a few times. "okay, go ahead", he said letting them know he was ready for conversation.

Gabriel looked at his younger brother raising an eyebrow, " that was quick for a school morning", he stated.

"As much as I hate this bloody town, I'm thrilled to hang out with Matt and Tyler again. Plus, I've got lacrosse tryouts today" He looked over at Alexandria, "don't you have cheer tryouts today?" Aedon asked his younger sister.

"Ugh, as much as I love to cheer, don't remind me", she said. Both of her brothers gave her a look. She huffed, "I just hate the attention of having everyone look at the new girl trying out for the team, especially when I'm better than everyone."

Aedon nodded his head, "true", he said like he was stating the facts, which he really was. Alexandria had done so many cheer camps and been to so many competitions with teams she had joined that she was considered one of the top 50 in the nation.

Gabriel looked over to the clock, seeing that it was almost 7:00. "Come on, you two we have to take you to school early to get your schedules and whatever you need for your classes. The twin looked at each other giving each other the same 'I do not want to go look', before getting up grabbing their backpacks and walking out of the house and getting in the car. They both sat in the back, Alexandria gripping on to her brother hand out of fear and anxiety. He didn't pull away knowing his sister needed him and promised that he'd be there for her no matter what. The two were closer than most boy- girl twins because they went through almost everything together. Now they were going to try to get through this together.

**A/N: I know this isn't perfect and that's okay, but if you want to go and edit it or give me any suggestions then go ahead. Just don't be rude about it.**

\- Agentrivers19


End file.
